Naruto
by Rain-XIX
Summary: The world is always changed by the most unlikeliest people in the strangest ways. Naruto Namikaze is a simple teen who only wants one thing, a happy and normal life. His only problem? He's surrounded by devils, angels, ninjas and all other kinds of crazy people with LOTS of problems. "Why is that whenever I try to stay away from trouble, trouble runs to find me?" /Harem of course
1. Prologue

**Azure Saiyan here with a fic that just had to get out. I usually say a few things about the fic or chapter in the AN but just read and find out, all I want to say is that this fic is dedicated to almost all the neglected and leaving Naruto fics.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD, if I did then older Naruto's look wouldn't have me questioning if Minato is really his dad and not Jiraiya.**

 **Prologue: Meeting Naruto Uzumaki**

It was a quiet day in the town of kuoh and one teen was making his way towards its prestigious high school that recently turned co-ed.

Looking at the teen, one could make very easy observations about him, he looked around 18, had an average noticeable height of 5 ft. 9, with a slightly above average physique, his spiky black hair that spiked out in all directions with some bangs falling to his forehead, deep brown eyes and the most interesting characteristic being three feint thin lines on each cheek that looked like whiskers if one looked close enough.

The teen had the kuoh academy uniform on with the shirt untucked with the tie lose and his bag slung over his shoulder. Walking at a slow pace, the only expressions anyone could say were boredom and sleepiness apparent on his face.

"If I ever meet the genius that thought of making schools, well there's gonna be hell to pay" the raven haired youth mumbled to himself.

Arriving at his destination, the teen silently admired the European design of the academy with a low whistle. Deciding to not waste his time, the teen made his way to his class before he got late.

Finding his seat near the second last row, close to the window, the teen got to his seat after putting his bag down and promptly slumped down and admired the morning sky through the window.

Hearing the chatter of his classmates, he decided to check his mail. Taking out his Samsung s5 from his pocket, he decided to check out his mail and grinned happily when his favorite fic got an update, deciding to get a quick read in before class started the teen began reading.

"Good morning class" hearing his homeroom teacher, the teen sighed before putting his phone away lest he catch her eye. Following the class rep with the traditional Japanese school greeting, he sat back down and decided to take out his book while he's at it.

The class went on normally as usual for twenty minutes before a knock on the class door was heard.

"Come in" answered the teacher and as if the class door was some magical gateway a tall blonde male walked in with looks of some super ultra-model and immediately the class went into an uproar as if the worst teacher on campus had quit.

"OH my god! He's gorgeous!" cried a girl.

"Is he single?!" cried another

"He and kiba-kun would make an amazing couple in my doujin!" murmured an excited girl.

"He's going to be mine!" exclaimed a daring one.

"Damn it another pretty boy" grumbled one of the boys.

"Seriously? Why me?" grumbled another in despair at his chances of getting a girlfriend.

'What's all the fuss about?' the raven haired teen decided to look at the object of his class's current affection and animosity.

The new arrival was a 6 ft. 5 teen, with blonde spiky locks with some red mixed in. He had ocean blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks that were much darker and visible than his. He had a swimmers build and his face had soft features and quite angular compared to his slightly round and angular face.

'Damn he looks like a much taller, good looking version of myself, what the hell?! Was dad actually a player?!' the teen thought to himself incredulously as he watched the entire class be infatuated with the new kid.

The teen noted the blonde give the teacher some paper, which she read and raised a brow in interest.

"Oh looks like we have two Naurto's in our class now" the teacher mumbled to herself but the raven teen heard her and raised his brows in confusion.

"All right please introduce yourself to the class" the teacher asked the blonde who nodded and looked towards the class with a handsome smile.

"Good morning everyone, My name is Naruto Uzumaki Gremory and I'll be joining your class as of today, my likes are ramen, training and my precious people, my dislikes are the 3 minute wait for ramen, liars, traitors, hypocrites and those who would harm my precious people, my hobbies are training and having a good time and my dream is a secret" the blonde finished with a cheeky grin and the female population squealed at the cute face while talking loudly about his cuteness, hotness, coolness and overall awesomeness and some of the more daring ones about having his babies.

The raven haired teen sweat dropped at the introduction and the reaction 'She asked for an introduction not your life story, secondly who _does_ like liars, hypocrites etc? And who would want to risk getting sent to jail because of assault in this day and age? That's worse than death. Lastly why are all the girls acting as if he's the fusion of one direction and Bieber?'

The teen's thoughts were interrupted when the teacher looked at the new arrival strangely "Are you by any chance related to Rias Gremory?"

The blonde merely grinned as he looked at the object of question in the class and winked at her, causing her to blush "Yeah we're siblings" Those simple words caused the class to go into more chatter about him.

"Oh I see, well why don't you have that empty seat over there next to Naruto Namikaze-kun?" Teacher asked with a smile.

Naruto Namikaze could have sworn he saw the blonde Naruto murder him in multiple ways when their eyes met but it was gone in an instant and the blonde merely smiled at him.

Making his way to the seat next to him the Uzumaki took his seat and sat down, turning to look at him the blonde grinned "Yo kinda funny we have the same name huh? But then again maelstrom is an awesome name"

Naruto sweat dropped "Well actually fish cake sounded delicious to my dad so I go it from there" the blonde smiled strangely at the answer and nodded without saying a word.

Class went on normally after that except Naruto noted Rias and Akeno the two most popular girls of the school give glances to the blonde Uzumaki from time to time.

'Not my business anyways' Naruto thought to himself.

Classes went on normally enough till break time.

Later

Naruto grinned happily to himself as held the plastic bag full of at least 20 different sandwiches and couple of drinks that he got from the cafeteria.

The raven haired namikaze always had an unusually high appetite as long as he could remember but then again it ran in the family so he didn't care much.

Making his way to the roof to enjoy some peace and quiet while eating, Naruto quickly increased his pace.

"Ikatadimasu" murmured the raven teen before inhaling his food in less than five minutes.

"Ah that hit the spot" the teen rubbed his stomach his satisfaction, looking at the school from the roof was quite a site and he never got why people didn't try it but more peace for him he guessed.

Doing his regular sightseeing the raven teen noted something particular and that was the crimson hair of one Rias Gremory he noted from the window of the occult research club and her blonde supposed brother and "What the fuck?" Naruto exclaimed

 _The_ Rias Gremory was passionately making out with Naruto Uzumaki Gremory _her brother._ "Seriously if anyone finds out that's gonna be quite a scandal" the teen mumbled to himself and something even stranger happened when the blonde Uzumaki snapped one of his eyes open and made direct contact with his.

"What the?" a chill ran up the Namikaze's spine when they made eye contact and he decided it'd probably be better if he got the hell out of there.

Time Skip

A month had passed since the arrival of the blonde Uzumaki and he had promptly made a name for himself as the king of kuoh. He also had quite a large company of beautiful females around him all the time.

'What's up with people and weird titles? And how the hell does that guy have a freaking harem in the 21st century?' Naruto thought to himself as noted the blonde Uzumaki going around the campus followed by his flock of girls that included Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Yuuma and Kuroka.

The raven haired Namikaze had more than once caught the blonde doing one thing or another sexual with the girls around campus with his cursedly strong eye sight.

He was beginning to think that life itself was messing with him and was taunting him to get a girlfriend but those thoughts were suppressed under even more important thoughts.

'What's for dinner I wonder?' but the Namikaze definitely had more important thoughts to consider than wasting it on a girlfriend.

"GRRRR" …Yes that was his stomach.

"Man should I get a snack on the way home or should I wait it out?" Naruto thought to himself as he made his way home through the park on the way home.

Hearing rustling the Namikaze turned his head towards the sound and a second later a figure appeared in his line of sight. Naruto blinked not trusting his eyes at the strange phenomenon.

He quickly noted the figure was definitely female due to the large bulge in the chest area. She was around 5 ft. 6 with golden blonde hair in a long pony tail that reached her waist, he couldn't see her face due to the japanese wolf mask covering it. He also noted that she had a stunning figure that could easily match Rias even while it was mostly hidden due to the armor type clothes she was wearing which looked reminiscent of ninja style clothes. The color scheme consisted of grey and black for camouflage purposes.

'Cosplay?' was the first thing that came to mind.

"Nii-san we finally found you." Was the first thing that came from her voice which to his sensitive ears sounded like it was altered somehow?

Naruto blinked and with his eyes wide, first the Uzumaki that looked similar to him and now this girl that was calling him nii-san, his dad will have to answer some questions after this.

"What? You mean me?" Naruto asked dumbfounded at the question while pointing at himself.

"Give it up dope, you're not getting away this time" said a male voice that instantly appeared close to the blonde female.

His gear was similar to her, only it was made for a male and his mask was that of a hawk while his raven hair was styled like a duck's ass.

Naruto stared at the duo before looking around the area to see if there were any hidden cameras around and he was possibly being pranked on some cheesy tv show.

"Stop the acting Naruto, we've had to travel and search for months to find you and we're not going back without you" the hawk masked ninja continued with an irritated tone.

"Do I know you guys?" Naruto asked completely confused before two other individuals made their presence known, the new arrivals being a male and female with the same attire as their comrades.

The only difference being the male had spiky brown hair and was riding a dog bigger than a full grown tiger while the female had bluish hair in a hime style. Their masks were a dog and crane respectively.

"Yep that's definitely him but it's odd I don't sense him lying" The dog masked ninja said in a gruff voice.

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde female.

"He does smell like Naruto but at the same time its different and I can sense a liar when I see one and he isn't" was the reply.

"Crane check to see it's him or not then" the raven haired ninja ordered after the statement and the female nodded.

Naruto himself felt sort of violated for some odd reason when the blue haired girl looked at him, even if he couldn't see her face.

After a moment, the blue haired girl started to tremble lightly and started to shake her head, "I-I don't know h-how it's possible but he's not Naruto-kun" she stated and all the ninjas looked at him strangely even with their masks on.

"What are you talking about? It should be him, well they have the same scent and he should look like that even if we saw him eight years ago, well at least he looks like Hokage-sama, the similarities are uncanny" the raven haired man said but the bluenette shook her head.

"No y-you don't understand, he doesn't have the same chakra coils, rather he doesn't have any chakra coils like our Naruto or any chakra coils at all" the bluenette answered.

"So he's not even from the nations?" the blonde inquired

"Most likely"

"Um I think you guys are looking for Naruto Uzumaki, I know we sort of lookalike but that's the guy, you're looking for I think" Naruto said unsure before he felt like he was being watched by hawks.

"Go on" said the raven ninja.

"Well he goes to the same school and class as me, kuoh academy class 3-a" Naruto answered and the four nodded.

"Umm was this prank or something for him or something?" Naruto decided to ask while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks for the help" was all he heard from the blonde before they disappeared from his eye sight.

"The hell? That guy must have a really exciting life" Naruto said before shrugging and going home, his appetite lost.

Next Week

'Am I in an anime?' Naruto thought to himself as a very anime like scene was playing out in front of him, the four people he had encountered were now in school uniform and he could now see their faces.

The four who introduced themselves as Kasumi Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga had apparently transferred to their school.

What bothered him were the odd looks of hatred and annoyance? The blonde uzumaki was giving them while the other blonde female Kasumi looked at her fellow blonde with sad and remorseful eyes?

While he was above average at noticing things like that at times, he wasn't an expert at it either.

The four had taken their seats and class had continued and he had a feeling things would get even weirder.

Time Skip

Another month had passed and Naruto noted that the blonde Gremory's harem had increased yet again and what was even worse was he had accidently caught the blonde about to kiss the Kasumi on the roof during yesterday's break.

It had been an awkward day yesterday and it got worse when Kasumi had asked him to talk to her during break.

At first an awkward silence was present between the two before Naruto broke it with a promise of not saying anything about it but things slowly escalated to the point where Kasumi explained to him that she came from the elemental nations, a hidden continent on the other side of the world with super powered ninjas and that she was from the village of konoha.

Apparently her father was the leader of the village and on the day she and her twin Naruto were born a ninetails fox was unleashed on their village, her father on the behest of their mother, decided to use an experimental sealing technique that would spare his life to beat the beast. The technique separated the chakra of a being from its host for a short period of time. However, it worked differently on tailed beasts since by separating the chakra and sealing it in her, he had to seal the conscious of it somewhere else and that was inside her brother. Later by adding other seals to the original he planned on making her a powerful defender of the village with the power of the kyuubi.

During their childhood they had paid all their attention to her and none to her brother, because the new seals were still experimental and they had to take every precaution to ensure she didn't end up exploding or worse. But her brother was left out because of it and this continued till their tenth birthday where she was announced the heir to the uzumaki clan and the next day her brother was gone from the village with copies of their clan and their father's jutsus as well.

Their parents had used all their resources to find him but couldn't, it wasn't till her god father Jiraiya by accident heard word of his name that they arranged a dangerous retrieval mission to get him back.

"Wait wait you're telling me he left because your parents didn't pay him any attention or loved him?" Naruto asked in confusion while scratching his head.

"Yes, I was a really spoiled kid back then so I used to tease him about it too, how could I have been so stupid?" Kasumi answered with her head lowered, she didn't exactly know why she was telling him, a civilian so much but she reasoned it to him looking similar to her father and on some note to her brother.

It also helped to finally confessing it to someone too.

Naruto scratched his head, he didn't understand the reasoning behind the blonde Gremory's actions whatsoever "I don't get it" the ever blunt Naruto stated.

Kasumi looked at him in confusion "Did they beat him up or do anything bad to him?" she quickly shook her head at the question.

"Then he's being a little selfish brat, he does realize that while they didn't pay him attention, they provided a roof over his head, fed him, clothed him, got him anything he might have needed and the reason they did it is more than justified, they had all their lives to spend time with him but they didn't have the luxury of getting their eyes off of you, since had you died not only would they lose you but even more lives could have been lost" Naruto said as he looked at her with an intensity in his eyes and a power in his voice.

"Has he ever read the news? There are kids out there that are sold by their parents because they don't have any money, some kids are forced to do child labor while others are forced to prostitution and there are even kids that die because their parents can't provide the necessary day to day necessities. Heck there are even parents who let nannies raise their kids while they tour the world or something, now those kids have every right to complain but they don't because life is never easy it has ups and downs throughout the whole journey. There are orphans who would want nothing more than a sliver of love from their parent's y'know" Naruto said passionately while his opinion of his lookalike dropped significantly.

Throughout his speech Kasumi came to realize he had a point but she still couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling she had inside.

"And if you're feeling sorry for what you did then don't; you were a kid and you didn't know better, that's why we grow so that we know what right and wrong and every family has problems Kasumi-san, but they don't run away because of them but rather they fasten their belts and get to fixing them… I'm sorry but your brother is being a whiny little shit" Naruto finished.

"But about being the clan head, he was born first so it was his birth right" Kasumi continued and Naruto looked at her strangely

"But wasn't the previous head a woman too? Maybe your parents wanted to do it because of tradition or something or maybe because he wasn't mature enough considering he left the safety of his home because your parents didn't love him enough, and into a world of ninjas where he could have been killed at any time… Kasumi-san the ultimate proof of a parents love is the moment the child is born and they're named because no woman would have a child if she didn't want it… in my opinion your brother was the one who spit on your families love and left and you're feeling guilty for him, don't because it's not your fault" Naruto finished and Kasumi looked at him as if he had answers to all the questions in the world.

Naruto looking at the awed look blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck and smiled "Well at least that's my opinion"

Kasumi simply nodded, too busy thinking over the words from someone outside her circle, who wasn't biased and simply looked at the situation as it was and gave her new insight.

"Well um guess I have to go" Naruto said when he heard the class bell.

Later

THUD

"Oww" Naruto said as he got up from the punch the furious blonde Gremory gave him, apparently after Kasumi had a talk with him the next day she gave her brother a piece of her mind and the blonde Gremory decided to teach him a lesson since he didn't know the meaning of pain and loneliness he had felt.

Touching his nose, Naruto noted it was bleeding badly and most likely broken, still wanting to defend himself he got into an amateurish boxing stance and tried to defend himself.

The blonde merely smirked and decided to continue the onslaught, the raven haired shit was a nobody with nothing going on for him except look like him a little and having a name that personally disgusted him.

The beat down continued for a full five minutes in reality but Naruto felt like it was an eternity and was sure he had broken ribs, fractured arms and legs with several injured organs most likely and his blonde opponent didn't have so much as a scratch on him.

"I'm bored… so I'm going to end this" the blonde said and went for a punch, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the sweet embrace of unconsciousness but it didn't come.

Opening his eyes, he wasn't sure if he was knocked out or the person standing in front of him and holding the blondes punch back was none other than…

"Dad?"

END!

This is not meant to be any form of bashing, there will character development throughout the series. There will be canonish Naruto and fanfic Naruto here.

Of course canon naruto is the MC.

Ok so this fic is inspired by all the neglected and Naruto goes off to another place and gets adopted fics. Details in other chapters.

The blonde gremory Naruto will look like those guys from shoujo anime (basically how everyone imagines naruto in fic) and the protagonist Naruto (canon naruto, he's not sasuke that everyone would normally swoon over, people) he will look like the raven haired version of canon and don't worry he WILL get blond hair later on.

Now this Naruto will be different since his personality will be similar to his hokage self, as in fun but smart, serious and mature.

I dropped hints to Naruto's dad here and there and only the most observant can guess to who he is and if they can guess what Naruto himself is correctly than I'll let you chose one of the pairings for Naruto. Only the first person though.

Basically this is kinda like fanfic Naruto and young hokage Naruto (personality wise) in the same world.

I'll try my best to make the characters stick to their personalities but there will be some changes due to the altered time line etc.

Sorry to say there will be character deaths, break ups, hook ups, cheating if asked for etc. Seinen basically.

As for harem, pairings etc, well there welcome but please if you're asking then a legit reason since people seem to ask for Gabriel yet they don't think for a second that she'd fall if they lusted for anyone or did anything due to lust. Parings for other characters are also welcome.

RATE, LIKE, REVIEW.

And take care.


	2. Chapter 1

**First off thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed the story and sorry for the late update, Uni life keeps me busy. Now onto some reviews.**

 **Now then, to those confused, the MC is the Black haired Namikaze Naruto.**

 **I'll be referring to the blonde elemental nations Naruto as Uzumaki from now on.**

 **There will be very interesting pairings, at least I hope I can make them.**

 **I have been watching dorkly videos and been very inspired by his brand of comedy, check his videos on youtube.**

 **Now then onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: Genes are convenient cheats…**

Naruto Namikaze barely managed to make out the image of his father's back due to the blurry vision he currently had.

Standing in front of him was a man of 5 ft 9 with a lean muscular build, wild spiky raven hair that jetted out like a pineapple. He was wearing a gray zip up hoodie over a black shirt that had team 4 star written on it, dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

The man held the blonde Uzumaki's fist casually and gave a smirk "I think that's enough, don't you think?" he questioned in a smooth voice.

Uzumaki blinked for a second before removing his fist and narrowed his eyes at the new arrival "Who're you?"

"I'm his Dad and I'd appreciate it if you stopped beating up my son"

Uzumaki blinked for second before clicking his tongue and turning around "Whatever just make sure he doesn't rub his nose where it doesn't belong" and with that he left in flash of orange.

Turning around the older man looked towards his son and smiled grimly "He really did a number on you huh champ?" he questioned.

Naruto looked at his father and tried to answer but his body finally succumbed to his injuries and he fainted, luckily his father caught him before he hit the ground.

"Your mom is not going to be very happy…" and with that both father and son disappeared in an instant.

 **Later**

Naruto finally woke up to see he was in his bed, looking around his room, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary till his memories finally rushed to his head and he remembered what happened.

"Dad! You home?" quickly getting off his queen sized bed and ignoring his ps4 and alienware gaming systems that were placed right across his bed temptingly, he made his way to the living room.

The sight he came to was his red headed mother whose long red hair was moving as if it had a life of its own and in a manner similar to nine tails swinging, she was circling her husband like a predator does its prey and did I mention she was holding a very big frying pan?

Her husband on the other hand was circling in the opposite direction to her while sweating profusely and trying while failing miserably to placate her.

"Goku-kun what did I tell you we should do, when he was still a child?" asked his mother in a sickeningly sweet voice that promised lots of pain and blue balls for a very long time.

"Uh that we should train him as soon as he's able?" replied her husband with a stutter in his voice.

"And what did you say? Hmm?"

"Aw c'mon Kushina! I just wanted him to have a normal childhood that I couldn't give to them!"

"And look what's happened because of it? By baby boy was beaten like rocky beats his punching bags! Oh now he's going to be unpopular at school! All the girls will think he's a dork and he'll be depressed forever. Then he'll become a NEET and start living with us in our basement and I'll never to get see my platoon of grandchildren!" the mother wailed and went into a sobbing fit while throwing the frying pan at her husband who nimbly dodged.

Having seen enough Naruto called out in embarrassment "MOM!"

Both his parents looked towards him, his father exhaled a sigh of relief when his mother stopped his hunt of him and glomped his son in a hug.

"My little Naruto! Are you okay? Please tell me you're not going to be a NEET and still have plans on getting a girlfriend?" Kushina asked hysterically while Goku sighed.

"MOM I'm fine, I'm not going to be a NEET and it's too early for me to have a girlfriend!" Naruto replied while trying and failing to remove his mother off of him.

Seeing his son needing his help Goku walked over and removed Kushina off Naruto, which got him a glare from her.

Finally getting free Naruto looked at both of his parents "So how long was I out for?"

Goku looked at the clock in the living room, "I'd say about half an hour"

Naruto looked at his dad in shock "Wait I was pretty sure I had broken bones and everything, how am I still in one piece?"

Goku sighed at the question before looking at his wife who nodded towards him.

"Look Naruto there are something things we'd like to tell you about, it's a long story and will take a while, how about we tell you the short version now?" Goku asked his son, who nodded.

The family of three moved to the couches in the living room and took their seats, with the parents sitting together and Naruto across from them.

Goku held Kushina's hand when she leaned on him for support "Ok so let's see… how about I start from the beginning?... hmm first off I'm not from this universe, actually I'm not even human, I'm from an alien race called the Saiyans, the Saiyans were a warrior race with limitless potential that were wiped off by an intergalactic overlord called Frieza who saw them as a threat, I and several others survived the destruction of our planet because we were off of it, I grew up on a different world with no memories of my heritage due to my hitting my head as a child, I grew up thinking I was human and had lots of adventures with the friends I made along the way, got married and had kid then my brother showed up and kidnapped him-"

"Wait I don't remember being kidnapped" Naruto asked confused

"Oh that's because it wasn't you who was kidnapped it was Gohan-"

"Wait who's Gohan?! In fact why does that Uzumaki asshole and I look similar?! How many siblings do I have?!"

Goku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Only two and they're dead, I don't know why that guy looks similar to you, maybe it's a coincidence now can I continue?"

Naruto nodded slowly

"Ok so where was I? oh right… so Gohan gets kidnapped, so me and an old enemy of mine work together and save him, my heritage was revealed between the events and I sacrificed myself in order to save Gohan-"

"But you're alive?!" Naruto interrupted again

"Yes and I was brought back to life-"

"How?"

"Dragon balls?..."

"Seven orange colored crystal orbs with numbers of stars on them…" Goku explained with a pointed look and Naruto grinned awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"SO I'm going to fast forward now, got back to life, fight new badies who wanted to destroy the earth and immortality, went to an alien world to bring back buddies that died fighting alien badies and fought Frieza over there, became a legendary warrior while fighting frieza, came back, met the future son of my rival who is nothing like his dad, fought androids-"

"Androids?" Naruto questioned

Goku sighed "God damn it, biologically engineered humans"

"Oh so cyborgs?"

"No androids, ask the asshole who made them-" Goku got wacked in the head for swearing by Kushina.

"Anyways fought another creepy bug like android who was made of my and other fighters cells and was aptly named cell, won there by sacrificing myself and helped Gohan finish cell off, time skip 7 years, got another son while I was dead and no one bothered to contact me though to be fair no one had the ability to telepathically contact while I was outside the observable universe and in a realm of the dead, anyways a new badie showed up, this was a pink gum like demon thing" Goku narrowed his eyes at Naruto daring him to ask redundant questions at this point.

"Beat him too, time skip again, met the god of destruction of my universe who was a cool cat named Beerus, in order to save the world I had to beat him and while I didn't win, I managed to impress him enough for him to allow the world to exist by becoming a Saiyan god myself" Goku took a break at this point seeing the skeptical look his son was giving him.

Sighing he closed his eyes and instantly his hair became blue, even spikier and pointed upwards and his body gained a blue aura that screamed divine!

"This is my Super Saiyan god form, happy now?" Goku asked Naruto who nodded with his eyes wide.

Turning back to normal, Goku continued his story "Like I was saying, so another time skip during which I trained under the man who trained Beerus, I managed to unlock the SSG form I showed you now and got even stronger, but there was something me and my rival Vegeta never noticed… after gaining Godly Ki our bodies had changed and we were demi-gods in our base forms, we had gained regeneration, new abilities we never had and most importantly we had gained eternal youth" Goku explained and Naruto politely raised his hand this time to ask a question.

"So when you said my other siblings were dead you mean because of-" Naruto trailed off not wanting to say it.

Goku sighed and nodded "Yes they aged, lived good lives and passed on, me and Vegeta on the other hand had to watch our families grow old and die… it wasn't a pleasant experience but we preserved, full blooded saiyans aren't very prone to emotions… we kept training and one day Vegeta decided we were going to fight all out but since a single punch of ours to rip the universe, the afterlife and realm of the kais apart we had to take some precautions and we did it by as Whis who had trained us to send us to one of the empty dimensions he had access to and he did but… hah well before we could even get to SSG form our punches had ripped a shockwave in the dimension which separated us and sent us to different dimension… I was sent here while I hope Vegeta was sent back home… after realizing the difference in dimensions I came here sensing the ki of the beings here being similar to my old world's and after traveling around randomly and getting used to the world I met your mother…"

Goku finished the extremely long backstory that was supposed to be short yet it took quite a while and looked at his wife to continue.

Kushina smiled slightly at her husband before looking at Naruto to begin her story "My story isn't as extraordinary as your father's, I was born as a little fox spirit, a youkai and grew in a hidden mountain village of youkai close to the sea, I don't remember much of my childhood because you see I was taken to be used as an experiment by these humans who came to hunt youkai, it was a slaughter, those unlucky to survive were taken to be used as experiments and I was among them-" Kushina would have continued has it not been for her sensing Naruto's anger through her ability of empathy.

Smiling at her kind hearted and caring son to calm him down, she continued after a minute "I don't know how long it was that I was experimented on but it felt like eternity, every day I was scared I'd die but at the same time I hoped I die fast, the screams and missing number of the other prisoners weren't very encouraging… I was the only one who survived the experiment they were trying to succeed in, they wanted to make a youkai who had the abilities of all others, I become the perfect youkai in a sense and was going to be trained and used a weapon by the humans but the day they were going to start the psychological training on me well I met your father, who saved me that faithful day" Kushina smiled nostalgically while a small blush adorned her cheeks.

Goku grinned slightly while rubbing the back of his head "To tell you the truth, I happened on that site by accident while trying to train in the woods, I think they were somewhere in the amazon, I was still traveling the world back then and I guess you could say it was either fate or coincidence that brought us together"

Kushina smiled and snuggled closer to Goku and continued "I'd say it was fate, because on that day I prayed that if there were a God out there in the world, to save me and make the pain go away" Turning her face to look at Goku in the face, she blushed and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

Seeing the very awkward scene Naruto turned his face and coughed loud to get the topic back on track, breaking the kiss apart Kushina smiled while looking at Goku "And I've never felt anything but happiness ever sense" Both the parents looked at Naruto now.

"Naruto we kept your heritage and our pasts from you because we wanted you to have a life we never had or could give, a normal life where you don't have to worry about anything but I guess bad luck must run in the family, I knew there supernatural beings in this town but I was always optimistic thinking what were the chances of them encountering you, not to mention the seal Kushina placed on you that masks your energy" Goku finished.

Naruto blinked in confusion while rubbing his head "Wow this is a lot to take in, I've read enough manga and watched anime to know what some of the stuff you guys talked about is but if I'm really your son then shouldn't I have you know super powers or abilities?"

Goku smiled "I was born with the strength of a normal human child and made my way to becoming one of the strongest fighters in my universe, you're our son Naruto, while you haven't gained tremendous power. You still have all our abilities combined, you just have to learn how to use and develop them, that is if you want to"

Naruto grinned like a maniac "Are you kidding?! Of course I want to learn! I've always dreamed of having super powers, to think I already had them! Oh man is going to be awesome!" Naruto fist pumped in excitement while Kushina gave him a look of pity.

Goku grinned just as wide as Naruto "Well then! I think it's high time we started then, at least you managed to have 17 years of normal life, well then let's hit the hyperbolic time chamber!"

Naruto looked confused "Hyper what now?"

"It's a pocket dimension your mother made using the sealing arts, basically it's a place where you can train for a year and only a day passes in the outside world, good thing it's a weekend"

Kushina smiled at her son "Since your father will be training you for the first 8 months, good luck and try not to die sweetie"

Naruto grimaced at the words "Ah what do you mean mom?"

Kushina grinned knowingly while holding a finger to her mouth as to keeping quiet.

After taking their son to the basement where there was a sealing matrix that exist there before, Goku grabbed his sons shoulder and the seal glowed brightly for a second before the father and son duo disappeared.

Appearing in a white room with some furniture and amenities, Naruto started to look around the area.

Hearing a low sound that was similar to an energy beam in anime, Naruto turned around to see his father in an orange martial arts outfit.

"Ok son, in order to make you stronger we're going to start with some pushups, sits up and lots of crunches" Goku said with a grin

Naruto looked confused "That doesn't sound so bad-"

"Oh and we're going to fight, _A LOT_ "

 **Time Skip**

Appearing back on the sealing matrix in a flash of light were Goku, Kushina and now a much more muscular Naruto in an orange martial arts outfit.

The first thing our _**now**_ blonde protagonist does is to kiss the ground multiple times while shouting "Thank God it's OVER! It's finally over!"

"Aw shucks son, your welcome!" Goku replied

 **END!**

 **REALLY sorry for the late update! Especially to all those who pm'd me for some great ideas, or pairings. I don't have any excuse other than stupid Uni and procrastination.**

 **Anyways yes Naruto's Dad is Goku, which is kinda true in the real spiritual sense and how he's literally based off Goku as well and his mom is Kushina but not the elemental nation's one. Same personality n looks but different origin and kind of similar powers and abilities but this one is stronger by A LOT.**

 **Oh and sorry for the really long monologues, but that's for this chapter only.**

 **As for those worried about pairings, it's a harem and you'd be surprised how Naruto will get it.**

 **SO like it, hate it? Review and tell me what you think?**

 **Next chapter is… "Payback's a bitch like your ex-girlfriend"**


End file.
